Intermittent catheters are typically used by patients suffering from urinary incontinence or by individuals unable to enjoy voluntary urination. In our highly mobile culture, the ability to have the freedom to leave home for the day or longer is an important part of life. To accommodate this need single use, pre-lubricated catheters have been developed to allow patients to perform self catheterization. An individual requiring catheterization will typically utilize several catheters each and every day. This results in the usage of a large number of catheters over time, driving a demand for inexpensive catheters without sacrificing safety and comfort.
The high daily utilization rate for intermittent urinary catheters also results in the need for individuals requiring catheterization to transport several catheters with them whenever they leave the house for any extended period of time. Packaged catheters tend to be large and bulky, rendering it difficult to discretely transport a supply of catheters.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive and efficiently packaged intermittent urinary catheter, particularly one that is self-contained and ready for use immediately upon removal from the packaging.
A particular complication encountered with the production and transport of inexpensive, single use, pre-lubricated, ready for use catheters for self-catheterization is constraining the lubricant to the insertion portion of the packaged catheter so as to prevent lubrication of the fixture end portion of the catheter which must be gripped during insertion and removal of the catheter.
Accordingly, a particular need exists for an inexpensive method for packaging a single use, pre-lubricated, ready for use catheter for self-catheterization that constrains the lubricant to contact with the insertion portion of the packaged catheter during packaging, and results in a packaged catheter that restrains migration of the lubricant within the package into contact with the fixture end of the catheter under normal storage and transport conditions.